Mon meilleur ami, Mon sauveur, Mon amour
by EmmaMarvel
Summary: Mon meilleur ami, mon coéquipiers de toujours, je ne serait rien sans toi, tu m'as sauvés et je t'en serait éternellement reconnaissante, vois moi comme moi je te vois et je serais la plus heureuse des femmes. Entre batailles et missions Natasha Romanoff développera des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, Natasha ou Laura? Sa belle meilleure amie et coéquipière ou la jolie Laura?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222; background: white;"J'étais déterminée, j'avais une mission. J'étais malheureuse, pas toi. J'étais du mauvais côté, toi non. Tu m'as sauvé et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Je courais à en perdre haleine, je courais pour vivre, je courais au cours d'une énième mission, j'étais alors un agent contre le S.H.I.E.L.D, depuis ma naissance j'avais eu un nombre incalculable de missions, mais... du mauvais côté./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="111d956c14fa0f41155c702e4f8ee2c2"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Alors que je courais toujours, toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux, depuis la mort de mes parents, à mon présent d'espionne en passant par la case du temps où j'étais ballerine assassine et ma relation amoureuse d'ados avec Bucky Barnes./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="819cfc86f3d94f049821085609b1e578"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Je devais récupérer des informations du S.H.I.E.L.D et tu devais me tuer, me faire échouer. J'entrais dans la base de l'organisation lorsque j'entendis des pas, je me cachai immédiatement. Tu entras dans la salle et commenças à marcher le long de l'allée, puis tu t'engouffras dans les couloirs sombres du reste de la pièce, lorsque tu finis par sortir je continuai à chercher ce que je voulais, j'avais beau chercher, chercher et rechercher, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais. Après quelques heures de recherche, je fini par trouver le document convoité par le chef de la chambre rouge. Tout en me faisant le plus discrète possible je commençai à traverser les sombres couloirs par lesquels j'étais arrivée. Je les ramenai à l'organisation dans laquelle je travaillais et je partis pour aller retrouver mon mari, Alexi Shostakova, encore vivant à ce moment-là./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="5f4e2774030bf95cdabf930e403d4137"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Les jours passèrent et tu ne m'avais toujours pas tué alors que tu savais que j'étais dans votre base tous les jours, cherchant les informations des plus confidentielles protégées par le S.H.I.E.L.D./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="c11f901d99ab95eb78c06e0f4858566f"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Puis arriva ce jour, celui où tout le monde fini par me rechercher, celui où j'étais devenue la cible n°1 de l'organisation dirigé par M. Fury, celui où tu décidas de me sauver, celui où notre amitié a commencé:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je m'aventurais pour la énième fois dans votre base, j'entrais dans ce même couloir, que je commençais à connaitre comme ma poche, lentement mais sûrement j'ouvris la porte de la salle dans laquelle je passais mes journées, sauf que, cette fois-ci, tu étais là, à attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sûrement moi./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="1e08d6f975407e720ae12d4b4f083b0c"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;""Alors, finalement tu as décidés de me tuer," dit-je style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix," répondis-tubr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alors fait le, fait le vite, mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais été touchée, par aucune balle,"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Et je n'ai jamais raté un tir, ça ne commencera pas ici, ni aujourd'hui, je ne tirerais pas, te tuer serait comme de perdre toutes les informations," style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alors ne le fais pas, mais je ne parlerais pas," dit-je avant de commencer à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Stop! Je détient la clef de ta survie alors tu t'arrêtes et tu viens avec moi, fais-toi discrète." finit-il avant de commencer à partir vers la sortie avec moi à ses trousses. Arrivé devant une forêt, je te demanda:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ce à quoi tu répondis:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Je te l'ai dit, te tuer serait de perdre toutes les infos,"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Il y a autre chose, je le sais, tu ne j'aurais pas fait sortir en douce sinon."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tu as raison, je t'ai libéré par ce que tu as changé, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais tu es extrêmement bizarre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu étais plus vulnérable et douce avant."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Comment le sais-tu?" m'énervait-je, "Tu ne sais rien de moi."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Si, tu avais des amis étant ado, Peggy Carter en fait partit il me semble, Fury en parlait à Hill et je l'ai entendu."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alors je deviens quoi? Je passe ma vie en prison ? Plutôt mourir."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rejoins nos rangs."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /À ce moment-là, ta réponse me choquait, et c'est là que tu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, non. Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Viens, on part, je t'emmène voir Fury."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tues-moi maintenant, c'est plus simple."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Viens, je dois parler à Fury, il ne te tuera pas."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je te suivit, tu étais si gentil avec moi que je m'en méfiais, je pensais que tu m'emmenais dans un piège cerné, je me trompais, je n'étais pas moi-même./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; box-sizing: border-box; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;" data-p-id="ce43391f3a28af599fd30898c1f65eae"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro',sans-serif; color: #222222;"Après une conversation avec Nick Fury, tu décidas de me garder avec toi le temps que je redevienne moi-même et que je devienne une des meilleures espionnes du S.H.I.E.L.D./span/p 


End file.
